


Blanket Fort

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: Daniel came home and found a blanket fort in the living room





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> UN-BETAED [YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED]

"I'm home." Daniel called with a low voice while opening the door. He was so tired and all he wanted to do was just sleep. There's no answer from inside, the older male might have gone to sleep already.

Seongwoo said he had nothing to do that day and wanted to spend his free time at home. Daniel walked deeper into the house and frowned when he saw the state of their living room. The sofas been pushed closer together and there are blanket being draped all over it.

"Hyung?" Daniel called and smiled when one corner of the blanket moved, revealing Seongwoo's grinning face. "What are you doing?"

"Blanket fort." Seongwoo said, gesturing to the younger male to come closer. "Come here."

Daniel walked toward the older male and crouched down to look inside the blanket ford. Seems like Seongwoo had spend his day inside. Seongwoo had put a small desk lamp inside. There's laptop in the middle, playing Iron Man movie, a few books and snacks, he could also see a few bottles in the corner. There are also pillows and a few stuffed doll placed inside.

"Come inside.” Seongwoo said excitedly, moving to make a room for Daniel to sit beside him.

"Did you spend the day inside this fort?" Daniel asked, looking around.

"Of course not, I've done grocery shopping, doing our laundry and other stuffs." Seongwoo said, leaning back onto one of the sofa.

"It's nice here." Daniel said and lied down, resting his head on Seongwoo's lap.

"I know, right?" Seongwoo said, grinning while looking down at Daniel. His hand caressing Daniel's hair gently. "Want to sleep here tonight?"

"Sure." Daniel said, smiling. Seongwoo's hand felt nice on his hair. He felt comfortable and warm. They watched the movie playing on the laptop in silence.

"Niel?” Seongwoo called.

"Hmm?"

"Sleep if you're tired." Seongwoo said, bending down to kiss Daniel's forehead.

"Okay." Daniel said. He closed his eyes and mumbled weakly. "Let's not take the fort down at least for a week."

"Okay.” Seongwoo chuckled and continue petting the younger male's head until his breath even out and knew then that Daniel already falling asleep. "Good night, Nielie."


End file.
